


Don't Call Me Baby

by Eustacia Vye (eustaciavye)



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-05
Updated: 2011-06-05
Packaged: 2017-10-20 04:05:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/208554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eustaciavye/pseuds/Eustacia%20Vye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You know I don't belong to you.</p><p> </p><p>For the forgerness's <a href="http://forgerness.livejournal.com/48558.html">Rare Pair Fest.</a> Title and summary from Madison Avenue's "Don't Call Me Baby."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Call Me Baby

"Okay, _what?"_

"Listen, Ariadne," Eames began, holding his hands out in a placating gesture. "It's not a question of talent, it's a question about sheer physical size. That lot won't understand that you can take care of yourself, and they won't believe it. So if we go in together, just stand behind me and let me do the talking."

Ariadne was tiny. She had always been tiny, and there was no getting around that particular fact of nature. She did whatever she could to get around it, however. Since starting to work full time in dream share, she had done weapons training and built on the self defense training that she had done since childhood. Not to mention, she wasn't afraid of cheating or fighting dirty if she had to. Eames knew this; they'd been seeing each other for months already. He could tell she was angry by his pronouncement, especially since she wasn't afraid of a little gang warfare in Germany.

"Eames. I will be able to take care of myself if you don't hamstring me."

"Baby, I..."

Suddenly blindingly furious, Ariadne moved without thinking. She hit him in the sternum with the heel of her hand, making him gasp for breath. She normally would follow with a sharp knee to the groin, but she rather liked his bits in working order. He could get so creative when he applied himself, after all. She took his arm and spun around, using his own momentum against him. She pushed it up behind him as far as it would go, then pressed his own gun into his spine.

"Don't call me baby," Ariadne said, only a slight tremor in her voice from adrenaline. "If I do this with the right gang member, I will definitely have their attention. And if I blow out his spine," she added, pressing the gun a little deeper into his skin, "he won't walk again. So the rest of the organization will fall all over itself to find a successor, because their leader's position is pretty damn precarious as it is. Don't think I don't know what we're dealing with, Eames. I wouldn't allow either of us to walk into that otherwise."

Eames took in a breath. "That's one possible outcome, yes. The other is that they kill us both."

Ariadne let go of him and returned his gun, hilt first. "Then better if I go in armed to the teeth. If they're really these misogynistic assholes, they won't frisk me and won't even think of me being a walking armory."

He worked his shoulder in a circle and looked at her determined expression. "Can't I worry?" he asked finally.

"Sure. But you can't coddle me, either," she replied, voice even. "If we're walking into a dangerous situation, I can help you."

He rubbed his jaw thoughtfully. "You're still tiny."

"Yes," Ariadne agreed, narrowing her eyes at him. "And?"

Eames blew out a breath and took in her rigid posture. He would have to tread carefully. "Realistically, how much can you hide?"

Her smile would send lesser men running for cover. "Let me worry about that. You can act like the big, strong man if you really, really need to. But I will take them out and light them on fire if I have to keep us safe. Got it?"

Pulling her close, Eames kissed the top of her head. "You're so sexy when you get badass."

Ariadne snorted. "I'm being practical." She looked up and kissed the underside of his jaw. "I understand that you get nervous, but really, I'll be fine."

"I'll try to remember that. You're still relatively new to the game, you know."

"Yeah. But if you ever call me baby again, you won't be playing it anymore. Got it?"

Eames laughed. "Loud and clear, Ariadne."


End file.
